


Fought This War Alone

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spy Armitage Hux, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Hux is ready to go back undercover after recovering from being shot by Pryde when Poe tells him that the First Order just surrendered.They've won. He won.So why does he feel like crying?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	Fought This War Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).



> So this is probably a bit fluffier than what you hoped for, but you said happy endings were okay, so I hope you like it anyway :)

The uniform had always made him look pale and the harsh lights of the medbay didn’t help. He had turned his shirt back to front to hide the hole left by Pryce’s blaster. In the chaos of the Sith Fleet’s destruction, it would be easy to slip back into the ranks of the First Order. After all, everyone who had known about his hidden identity, had perished over Exegol.

Armitage ran a hand through his bacta-wet hair to slick it back and squared his shoulders. There he was, General Hux, fanatically loyal to the Empire beyond doubt.

“Are you scowling at the mirror for a reason?” Poe asked, leaning in the doorway. His arm was still bandaged, he had refused bacta and played down the injury as if it was just a scratch, and he was smiling.

“That’s just my face”, Armitage replied. After seven years of spying for the Resistance, he wouldn’t slip up now. His actions on the Finalizer had been foolish enough.

“We just received the unconditional surrender of the First Order. You can take off the uniform.”

“I don’t have any other clothes”, Armitage blurted out as if that was what was important right now. “Who issued the surrender?”

“Admiral Jansen Hidreck. We’ve already got news from several planets that their First Order occupants have surrendered to the local government so she seems to be good for her word.”

“Hidreck’s a pragmatic woman”, Armitage replied as if on auto-pilot. His mind was swirling with questions. “I promoted her recently.”

Poe had crossed the room and was standing next to him. Armitage flinched when Poe took his hands into his. “You’re shaking.”

“Side-effect from the bacta”, Armitage lied. Even through the gloves, he could feel the warmth of Poe’s skin. 

Poe made a sceptical noise in the back of his throat but didn’t contradict him. “Come on, I’m sure I can find you something to wear that makes you look less like a corpse.”

It was perhaps the greatest sign of his inner turmoil that he did not protest when Poe tugged him out of the med bay and through the base. Above ground, the celebrations were in full swing, while the underground part of the base seemed deserted, though Armitage was glad that he and Poe did not encounter anyone.

“Sit down”, Poe said as he pushed him through a door into a small bedroom. The BB-Unit charging station by the bed and the holo of a x-wing made it easily idenfitiable as Poe’s room. 

“I’m fine”, Armitage replied as he took a look around even though his mind felt unable to process any information right now.

“You look like you’re about to faint”, Poe said and pushed him down on the bed. 

The blanket beneath his hand felt softer than anything Armitage had ever touched in his life. In the first Order everything was mass produced and utilitarian. A high thread count blanket had been as unnecessary as civilian clothes for the soldiers or non-standardised meals. 

And now all of that was over. 

He had wanted that, hadn’t he? That had been the reason he had spied for the Resistance and before that for the Collective and before that he had sent coded messages to the Republic’s secret service until he had realised the futility. Ever since Rae Sloan’s murder he had worked on the downfall of the First Order but now that it had, he could barely wrap his head around the fact.

Almost feverishly his brain started to spew out possible scenarios for the future, both immediate and long-term, not even giving him a moment to enjoy that he had achieved his life’s goal. His enemies were dead and their lives’ work lay in ruins. However, so did the Republic. The power vacuum on both sides was immense and – 

“These should fit you.”

Armitage startled when Poe appeared in front of him, holding a change of clothes. 

“You’re okay? You look like you’re a million parsecs away”, Poe grinned but something in his face must have given him away because from one second to the next, Poe was kneeling front of him and framing his face with his uninjured hand.

“Breathe.”

Poe’s hand felt very warm, pulling him from the spiralling abyss of his own mind. Armitage took a shuddering breath. He felt like crying but he didn’t know why. They had won. Shouldn’t he be happy?

“There you go”, Poe smiled at him. “Not breathing is always a bad idea.”

It took several deep breaths while keeping his eyes closed before Armitage felt composed enough to speak. “I should go back. Coordinate the surrender.”

“You don’t trust Hidreck?”

“That’s not it, but she’s one of them and I’m…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Who was he exactly? He had wanted to see the First Order burn but that didn’t mean he trusted the Republic.

“Never mind that, do you want to go back?” Poe asked, looking him in the eyes. 

It wasn’t a look Armitage could stand for long. Did he want to go back, to the bland meals and hypocrisy and dehumanisation? He curled his hand into the soft blanket and shook his head.

“Then don’t”, Poe said, his voice as soft as the blanket. “You’ve done enough.”

Had he? It didn’t feel like it. He was still breathing so he still had something to give.

“You don’t have to worry about it tonight”, Poe added when Armitage finally opened his eyes again. 

Suddenly he was very aware of the fact that Poe was right in front of him with one hand still cupping his face while the other rested on his knee. His lips parted and he felt his heartbeat speed up. He was unable to look away from Poe, his warm, dark eyes, the stubble over his beautiful cheeks, the full, soft-looking lips.

Armitage swallowed hard. He had looked mind readers and madmen into the eyes when he lied to them, how could this be so much harder?

He screwed his eyes shut and plunged forwards, pressing his lips against Poe’s with more audacity than skill. Armitage had never been more aware in his life that he had never kissed another person before.

Poe caught him, slowed him, smiling against his lips and it felt ridiculous that he could tell Poe was smiling by feeling it, but he could and it made him giddy. And then, Poe coaxed his lips apart and let his tongue slide into his mouth and it felt, it felt…

Like a lightning strike down his spine, sending a shock through his entire body and setting every fibre within him alight.

Armitage broke the kiss as he gasped for air, shuddering. 

“Hey”, Poe said, his fingers stroking Armitage’s knee. “You’re oaky?”

Armitage blushed, unable to meet Poe’s eyes because his underwear had grown damp and there was no way he could tell Poe he had come untouched from kissing. Surely Poe would laugh at him and then leave. There was being inexperienced and then there was this.

“Do you want to stop?” 

Armitage shook his head. He didn’t know how to tell Poe that he could have him, all of him, if he wanted, without sounding weak. 

“Want me to help you out of your uniform?”

“Yes”, he managed to say. 

“And you’ll tell me if you don’t like something?”

“Sure”, Armitage murmured, unable to imagine such a thing.

“Red”, Poe’s tone was slightly cooler than before and he pushed his fingers under Armitage’s chin to make him look him in the eye, “I mean it. This is meant to be fun and it’s only fun if both of us enjoy it. Promise me you’ll let me know if you don’t like something or it comes too much or if you just want to stop.”

Poe looked so earnest that Armitage couldn’t help but promise him. 

“Okay”, Poe’s face softened with a smile. “I’m going to take off your jacket.”

“Are you going to tell me everything you plan to do?” Armitage asked because from what he knew of sex that seemed unusual?

“I’m the talkative sort if you haven’t noticed”, Poe winked as he unbuttoned his jacket and slid it over Armitage’s shoulders. It fell to the floor and Poe kicked it away unceremoniously. Another reminder that he didn’t need it anymore. “Do you mind?”

Armitage shook his head. “I like your voice.” So many hidden messages over the years, destroyed as soon as he had gotten them, but sometimes it had felt as if Poe was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him focused on his mission.

“Good”, Poe practically purred in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He kissed him again as his fingers undid the knot of Armitage’s tie, sliding it off of his neck and then going to work on his shirt. The fabric had always felt uncomfortably hard and stiff against his skin, feeling Poe’s warm, rough fingers removing it was like getting rescued from prison.

He broke the kiss, taking a shuddering breath. 

“You’re okay?” Poe asked immediately.

The genuine concern in his voice almost drove Armitage to tears. The First Order had not been a place that allowed sentimentality and he couldn’t remember if anyone had ever asked him that question.

“I’m fine, it’s just…” he gestured uselessly with his hand as if that could explain what he was feeling.

“Too much all at once?” Poe asked.

“Yes.”

“Want me to stop?”

Armitage shook his head. “But could you…could you…” He didn’t know how to ask so he tugged at Poe’s shirt.

“Want me to take this off?” 

Armitage nodded.

Poe didn’t even bother unbuttoning his shirt, he just pulled it over his head. The blaster wound on his arm was still visible and Armitage touched it carefully.

“Why didn’t you use bacta?”

“Other people needed it more. You among them.”

Armitage had known officers who used bacta for paper cuts while their troops lay dying in the mud. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the reddened skin.

“On Yavin we say that a kiss makes it heal quicker”, Poe told him. 

Armitage could remember that his mother had said the same thing but he was not ready to talk about her, or to share the precious few memories that he had. Not even with Poe. So instead, he trailed his hand over Poe’s chest, over tanned skin and dark chair and he wanted…he wanted…he wanted to put his mouth over every inch of him, wanted to touch him with his tongue and mouth and fingers until he knew Poe inside out as if he was one of Armitage’s designs.

“You want some help with that, Red?” Poe asked, looking down where Armitage’s trousers were being tented by his erection. He hadn’t even noticed his cock had grown hard again, too distracted by Poe’s proximity.

“Do you?” He replied, because what if Poe wasn’t attracted to him? What if Poe just did this because he felt responsible for Armitage as his handler?

“Give me your hand?” Poe asked and when Armitage did, he pressed it between his legs. Through the rough material, Armitage could feel that Poe’s cock was hard as well. “You’re gorgeous, Red. There’s things I want to do to you that would make a Wookie blush.”

“Like?” 

“Take off the rest of this ugly uniform and wrap my hand around your cock. Jerk you off until you come over my fingers”, Poe started to say, undoing Armitage’s belt. “Rub off against those abs of yours. Sink between your legs and swallow your cock while you grab my hair. Crawl into your lap and ride you. Fold those lovely legs over my shoulders while I fuck you through the mattress. Have you hold me against the wall while you fuck me. Have you sucking my cock while I fly my X-Wing – “

Armitage whimpered. He grabbed Poe’s hand and pushed it down his trousers, unable to take it any longer. He came almost as soon as Poe touched him, his hot, calloused hand feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced.

“Fuck, that was hot”, Poe said as if Armitage hadn’t just shown a complete lack of stamina and self-control. 

Again. 

“You do like my voice, don’t you?” he added with another wink.

“Maybe.”

“And what would you say to a shared shower and some sleep?”

That it was too indulgent, too decadent to even consider when there was so much work to do. 

“It sounds like a good idea”, Armitage forced himself to say. With Poe’s help he pushed the rest of his uniform off. He felt self-conscious when Poe raked his eyes over his naked body – thin as a slip of paper and just as useless his father had always described him and it was still true. Compared to Poe he was too pale, too gangly, too thin.

“As soon as we get the time, I want to spread you out and map every inch of you”, Poe said, a hungry look in his eyes.

“Me, too”, Armitage confessed. It seemed this desire was not just him and his interest in understanding how things worked.

“Shower and sleep first”, Poe replied, linking their fingers as he pulled Armitage towards the refresher.


End file.
